Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead
by written-in-our-scars
Summary: She had told him once that she would always love him but that she couldn't do it any more, and that wouldn't just miraculously change when nothing external had.


"Dad!" the excited girl runs into her father's arms.

"Hey monkey, how was the game yesterday?"

"We won!" she grins proudly.

"that's my girl," he rustles her hair.

"Hey Code," he somewhat cautiously smiles at his son, who's eyes remained locked to the t.v screen since he'd let himself into the house.

"Hi," he mumbles but doesn't take his eyes off the screen.

"How's school?" the boy shrugs and the man nods before turning to his daughter, "Where's your mum?"

"In her room."

"Get your things together while I go talk to her."

the girl nods, "I missed you paps," she tiptoes and presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I did too phoebs, you too Codey" the boy doesn't respond and the man nods in understanding that he won't be getting any response from his son, before leaving the room.

"You're such a jerk," Phoebe shoves her brother.

"Whatever," he humps.

"Hey... wow," he stops dead in his tracks at the sight of the woman before him.

"I'm seeing someone Grant," it comes out as word vomit and his stomach drops. he shouldn't be so disappointed they'd been split for four years now, she was going to move on sometime, he just hadn't ever prepared for that day.

"That's- great."

"It's Lincoln..." It shouldn't matter who it is, but knowing it's Lincoln just makes the sick feeling in his stomach worst.

"I was going to tell you sooner but you've been away for four months and it's not exactly the thing you talk about over skype..."

"You don't have to explain Skye, we've been over for a long time," his voice manages to remain even but his insides continue to swirl.

Skye shrugs, "you're the father of my children, you didn't cheat or betray me and I don't hate you, we just had a difference in priorities, and I didn't want you to hear it from the kids, you deserved to hear it from me first..." He never thought he'd ever have to hear it at all. in the early days of their relationship he was certain that they were going to be until death but then kids come along and jobs got in the way and the things he was so sure of once, he became less sure of everyday, and now here they were today, divorced and living in seperate houses. but yes it probably would have hurt a lot worst hearing it from their kids.

"Well thanks, and I'm glad you don't hate me..."

"been there done that," she mumbles and he nods as his teeth catch his lip. he hates what he's done to Skye and his family, he will never forgive himself and he wishes he could have given her what she wanted, but he can't.

"Well I better finish getting ready," she turns round and just stares in the mirror for a moment, and he can't help but stare at her reflection.

"You look beautiful Skye," she freezes and catches his eye, as if she's still affected by him but even so it doesn't matter. She had told him once that she would always love him but that she couldn't do it anymore and that wouldn't just miracously change when nothing external had. He had already dug his grave, now he would have to rest in it.

" have a good night Skye and I'll see you sunday," he gives her a small smile.

She nods, "see you sunday."

"Mum's going out with Lincoln tonight," Phoebe looks out the window as Grant drives them to his apartment.

He nods silently, he had thought as much.

"He's alright, but he's not you dad," she looks over at him and places her hand over his, he gives her a small smile in the rear-view mirror. Phoebe would always be mature for her age. at the age of 11, she carried far too much weight on her shoulders than she should and Grant hated that but at the same time she was developing into a wonderful human being. Kind, considerate, thoughtful and incredibly intelligent, that was all her mother. He just wish Codey would let him in more, but Grant knew he needed time, still bitter about the break-up and still angry at him for being away so much.

"I like him. mum doesn't cry anymore and he helps me with my homework."

Grant tenses up and grips hold of the stearing wheel, he has to remind himself to keep it together because his kids are in the car or he might of swerved into a tree.

"I'm glad he makes your mum happy Code," and he is, he just wishes he wasn't the one to make her cry.

"Codey's still angry," Phoebe explains as Grant tucks her into bed that night, having just checked on an already sleeping Codey.

"When did you become so wise my little monkey?" he messes up her hair.

"dad," she whines before grinning back up at him. "I don't know I guess I was just born awesome."

grant chuckles, "Probably," he nods as he looks back at his daughter who some how looks the exact mixture of him and Skye and sometimes just the sight of their children hurts. They had been so in love and starting a family of their own was just a testimony of that very fact, even if they were both surprises, they had been happy ones. Now everytime he looks at them they were reminders of the happiness that had once been.

"I'm sorry," he whispers as his thumb brushes along his daughter's cheek.

"Please don't be," and he hears the tinge in her voice.

"Hey monkey don't cry," he thumbs the tear from her eyelid.

"It's not your fault."

he sighs before leaning down and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes please."

"Okay, move up and give daddy some space," he says in a deep southern voice which causes his daughter to laugh and he smiles, glad that she had stopped crying.

He lays beside her and loosely wraps his arm around her, "night monkey," he kisses her head of hair.

"night paps."

and they both end up falling asleep.

It's morning when the door to Phoebe's room opens and Codey is standing there looking at them.

Grant stirs and stretches while trying not to wake his daughter up.

"Wanna join bud?"

he shakes his head, "I'm going to watch t.v," he mumbles.

"Okay well I better get breakfast on, pancakes sound good?"

the boy just shrugs as he shuffles off to the living room. Grant sighs and gets up.

"Can we talk?" he stands as his son sits on the couch. Grant doesn't know how this will go down, or if this is even a good idea, but he loves his son so much and he wants to build bridges and try to patch up their relationship, and he isn't stupid he can't just buy him a toy and expect everything to be fixed, besides his son deserves better than that.

Getting no response he decides to sit down next to him and turns down the t.v.

"I'm sorry I'm away all the time and I'm not always there for you... my job is hard but I need it... so I can be a good dad to you when I do have time off. But just don't ever forget that I love you Codey, I love you so much."

"Can I watch t.v now?"

"Sure," Grant says, running his hands over his face before getting up. He needs more time, Grant tries to reassure himself.

"I spoke to Codey..."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

He shakes his head as a sigh escapes him.

"Can you blame him?"

"Of course not but I wish he'd just talk to me... yell if he wants to!"

"You know they're both different Grant... Phoebe has always been vocal about the break-up, and the fact that you're always away, she hates it, but she's so damn adult that she doesn't ever blame either of us, but Codey, he's switched off... he's angry but maybe if you were here more he'd actually want to talk to you..." she's not throwing it in his face, she's just being truthful, one of the many traits he's always loved about Skye.

Grant sighs, "I know," he nods.

"You chose this Grant," she's not verging on tears nor does she look sad like she used to and he's glad that she's finally healing from all the pain he had caused her.

"I know," _you dug your grave now rest in it, Grant_.

She shakes her head, "I'll never understand you Grant, maybe that was the problem from the beginning..."

"You know this is none of your fault," he stares at her with certainity.

"it takes two..." she shrugs. Not in this case, but he doesn't argue.

"I'll see you next week," he nods at her.

"You're coming over for Codey's birthday dinner right?"

"Of course," Even when he and Skye was going through their worst together they were at least able to bury the hatchet and sit down to family dinners on special occassions, and though he worked half the year Grant always made sure that he was never assigned a mission on his children's birthday's and christmas, as a respected, loyal agent he had some say in when he worked.

She pulls him into her hug, and he's farely shocked but he quickly settles into the surprisingly tight embrace. "I'm glad you're okay Ward." In that moment he misses her so much. _I'm still in love with you Skye and I always will be_.


End file.
